dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Male Wavemaster Enzeru
.. Kite X? ._. --Biccy 22:29, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Umm, no, see, he's contributing, and his summaries are pretty useful. I think he just doesn't understand how things on this site work yet. Male Wavemaster Enzeru, sorry to talk about you in the third person. Generally, we try to avoid posting random speculation on pages. Please don't let this discourage you, just take it into account. - Kuukai2 22:37, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::Like Kuukai said, he's contributing, although it is a bit sloppy, so the chances of him being Kite X are really slim.--Ellimist 22:40, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :::Guess so. His user profile made me a bit suspicious, but I'm probably being paranoid. -Biccy 22:42, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::::What the whole, "Look at me, I'm making a User Page like I'm a character form the .hack Universe." thing? Yeah that could make one suspicious.--Ellimist 22:47, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :::::That's not an uncommon thing to do though. There's a few user pages that are modeled like that. --CRtwenty 22:54, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Someone please explain? :::::::Okay: You guys thought he was me...--Kite X 05:44, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :No, we didn't. Learn to read dumb fuck. Biccy was wondering if this idiot was an even bigger idiot then he appeared to be (read: you) and we told he that it was impossible as he was actually attempting to do something productive. All you do is waste oxygen that other more deserving humans could be using.--Ellimist 06:34, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Welcome to the .hack//WI--CRtwenty 16:14, 1 May 2007 (UTC)KI! *Please only add trivia that has some sort of basis. *'To talk to users, use their user TALK page.' It's available from the discussion tab at the top of their user page. The same applies for discussion about articles. As a new user, it's a good idea to read these discussions or asking before making any major changes. *To get a good idea of what's going currently going on in the Wiki, it's best to use the Recent Changes link, which you'll find in the left toolbar. You were temp-banned by Kulaguy because he expected you figure this out via ESP, but don't let that discourage you. *You can easily sign talk page posts by typing four ~'s in a row. :Thanks, :Kuukai2 ::You should also read the wikia, or wiki help files. They'll tell you about stuff you need to know, like checking the recent changes page. --CRtwenty 03:00, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Enzeru: HUGE thx, guys. By the way, love the "Tokuoka Wiki" fool. I hadn't seen a single prank yesterday, so it was a total bore. :Please use user talk pages to talk to people, as noted above. The actual user page is for their profile/whatever. Thanks. - Kuukai2 18:56, 18 April 2007 (UTC) THERE was a page I found information faulty that I was going to edit. Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field Ω Sickened Imprisoned Fallen Angel Δ Milky Way River I noticed you contacted me on my user page, but I hadn't noticed. I've been here quite a while, but I hadn't made a username until just a few weeks ago. You asked where my username came from XD I'm using my name from GameFAQs, that I originally created for a friend. She had a name on another forum called "EmiChan" and she loves Hinata from Naruto, so I mushed them together to form "EmiHinata". But, she never uses the account, so it's mine now XD This might be my last day on these Wikis until the '07-'08 school year begins. Also, could someone please get me the whole katakana typed alphabet? I don't wanna have to decode it. :I'm sure you could find a book that would do it a lot better then we could. --CRtwenty 16:14, 1 May 2007 (UTC) How do you upload images? I try, but it won't accept any of the required/requested file types. :1. Have a User Account (which you do) :2. Click the upload file link under the toolbox section :3. Upload your image. The image needs to be under a certain size (I believe 120kb or so) and be a correct file type. .jpg .png and .gif should all work. --CRtwenty 16:14, 1 May 2007 (UTC) More images from: *Sonic Art Archive *KHUltimania *All .hack main page websites. :Unless it's .hack related and you know a place where it could go, don't upload it. Just a warning. --CRtwenty 16:14, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't have time to edit it to specific Wikis. I work from school, and RARELY at home. I didn't know EmiHinata was a boy 'til I read his page. How do you change your member name w/out changing the account? :You can't --CRtwenty 16:14, 1 May 2007 (UTC)